


The Lab

by TheNightFury



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Baby Hiro, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 14:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3491033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNightFury/pseuds/TheNightFury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baby Hiro fic. Hiro meets Baymax for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lab

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So here is another baby Hiro fic for you! This is dedicated to me wonderful Nii-chan BonniePride I hope you like it!

Hiro excitedly tugged on Aunt Cass hand as they made their way through Tadashi’s school. He loved it when he was able to visit the lab, his Aunts and Uncles where always working on cool projects and he got to spend more time with Tadashi. Normally their aunt babysitted him while Tadashi was at school, but today Tadashi said Hiro could hang out with him at the lab after his morning class. 

 

“Come on!” Hiro exclaimed, tugging on his aunt even harder when he spotted the lab. 

 

“Slow down Hiro!” Aunt Cass exclaimed in-between laughs. “The lab isn’t going anywhere sweetheart.” Hiro ignored her and yanked out of her grip and ran into the lab, and frantically looked around for Tadashi or any of his friends finally spotting Wasabi in the back of the lab. 

 

“Uncle Sabi!” Hiro shouted, running over to where Wasabi was standing. Wasabi turned and shouted,

 

“Stop!” Making Hiro freeze, a look of hurt on his face, seeing his hurt look Wasabi assured “Sorry I just don’t want you to get hurt.”

 

“Hurt?” Hiro asked, looking up at Wasabi in confusion. Wasabi smiled and held up an apple before tossing it towards Hiro only for it to be shredded in thin air. 

 

“Wow!” Hiro exclaimed, a look of wonder in his eyes. “How did you do that?” Grinning, Wasabi flipped a switch to reveal green lasers. 

 

“Pretty cool huh?” Wasabi asked, only to get interrupted by Gogo who shouted,

 

“That’s nothing, get over here kid!”

 

“Well I’ll leave him in your capable hands,” Aunt Cass informed them as Hiro ran through the lab under Wasabi’s watchful eye. 

 

“Thanks for bringing him over,” Wasabi thanked as Gogo showed Hiro the bike she’d been working on. 

 

“He just loves coming to visit,” Cass sighed. “He’d much rather be here then the café…” Seeing how upset Cass was getting, Wasabi assured,

 

“Hey, it’s not because he doesn’t like you. He’s just a nerd, like Tadashi. And this is a nerd wonderland.” Cass laughed and teased,

 

“Don’t say that in front of Tadashi, he hates it when Hiro says nerd.”

 

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Wasabi assured as Honey Lemon shrieked,

 

“Hiro! Come here you have to see this!” Cass slipped out of the lab as Honey Lemon led him over to the giant sphere of tungsten carbide she had. Hiro watched in amazement as Honey Lemon created her mixture and sprayed into the sphere. 

 

“What does that do?” Hiro asked curiously staring at the now pink sphere. Grinning in excitement Honey carefully touched the sphere causing it to vanish in a puff of pink smoke. 

 

“It’s gone!” Hiro shouted in amazement once the smoke cleared. 

 

“Chemical embrittlement!” Honey excitedly exclaimed, “Isn’t that neat?”

 

“Honey no matter how much chemistry stuff you show him, he’s not going to suddenly want to become a chemist,” Gogo sighed, rolling her eyes. 

 

“But chemistry is so exciting! Right Hiro?” Honey exclaimed. 

 

“It’s cool but I like robots!” Hiro exclaimed, eyes lighting up. “Me and Dashi built a really cool robot the other day together! It could fly and had flames well… it would have but Dashi says that’s dangerous. It would have been so cool though!”

 

“Sounds like you’re into bot fighting!” Fred exclaimed. 

 

“Don’t encourage him,” Wasabi exclaimed, “bot fighting is illegal!”

 

“Technically bot fighting isn’t illegal!” Fred argued. “It’s betting on the fight that’s illegal!”

 

“Do not give him any ideas!” Wasabi growled. 

 

“I want to go to college just like Dashi!” Hiro exclaimed, cutting them off. “Then we’re gonna open the coolest company ever and invent all day!”

 

You’re interested in my robotics program?” A voice asked, catching everyone’s attention. 

 

“Hey Professor Callaghan,” Gogo greeted. 

 

“Hello, is this the young Hiro I’ve been hearing about?” Professor Callaghan asked, kneeling down to Hiro’s level. 

 

Hiro nervously nodded and said, “Do you know Dashi?” Smiling warmly Professor Callaghan replied,

 

“Why yes, Mr. Hamada is one of my best students. He’s always talking about you, you know.”

 

“He does?” Hiro asked in small voice, eyes lighting up in excitement causing Professor Callaghan’s smile to widen as he said,

 

“Oh yea all the time. He’s very proud of how well you’ve done already. I can’t wait to see what you do in the future. If you keep up your studies, you could join my program here.” 

 

“You think so?” 

 

“If you can do half the things Mr. Hamada claims you can, I know it.” Hiro grinned up at the professor and promised,

 

“I’ll do great in school and once I graduate I’ll come here!” Professor Callaghan nodded his head and stood up saying,

 

“I look forward to that day. For now though I do have a class. Have a good day. Nice to meet you Hiro.”

 

“Bye!” Hiro called to the professor as he left. Soon after, Tadashi walked in asking,

 

“Is Hiro here yet?”. 

 

“Dashi!” Hiro shouted, racing over to his brother. Tadashi kneeled down and Hiro launched himself into his open arms, giggling. 

 

“I guess that’s a yes,” Tadashi laughed, standing up with Hiro in his arms. “And it looks like they’ve all shown you their tech. But I’ve got something that will blow their stuff out of the water!” 

 

“Can I see it!” Hiro asked, bouncing in Tadashi’s arms. 

 

“Sure buddy,” Tadashi replied walking over to his lab, everyone else following them, “Now I need a special helper for this-” Tadashi began. Fred immediately started jumping and waving his hand saying,

 

“Oh me! Pick me!” Gogo grabbed his arm and hissed,

 

“Don’t even think about it.” Fred pouted but didn’t say anything else, much to Tadashi’s relief. 

 

“Hey Hiro, want to be my special helper?” Tadashi asked, grinning at Hiro who nodded his head excitedly. “Alright here’s what I need you to do,” Tadashi began leaning in close to Hiro’s ear and whispering, “Say ‘owe’”

 

“Owe?” Hiro asked, causing the red case to open and for a white robot to inflate out of it. 

 

“Hello,” The robot greeted, “I am Baymax your personal healthcare companion. I was alerted to the need for medical assistance when you said “owe”. On a scale of one to ten how would you rate your pain?”

 

“He looks like a marshmallow,” Hiro whispered, laughing. 

 

“That’s the idea buddy,” Tadashi assured. “It’s so he’s non-threatening and huggable. He takes care of people who are sick or injured.”

 

“Can I hug him?” Hiro asked, grinning innocently. Laughing Tadashi said,

 

“Sure, why not.” And handed Hiro off to Baymax who immediately scanned him saying,

 

“I see no sign of physical injury. Is there anyone in need of my assistance?”

 

“Not today buddy,” Tadashi replied. “I just wanted to introduce you to my brother Hiro.” 

 

“I see. Hello Hiro,” Baymax greeted as Hiro wrapped his arms as best he could partially around the bot. 

 

“Well what do you think?” Tadashi asked, smiling fondly at the pair. 

 

“I like him!” Hiro exclaimed as Tadashi took him out of Baymax’s arms. 

 

“I cannot deactivate until you say you are satisfied with your care,” Baymax informed Hiro. 

 

“I’m satisfied with my care!” Hiro exclaimed, watching in fascination as Baymax walked back to his charging station. “He’s cool!”

 

“Cooler than my lasers?” Wasabi asked, grinning. 

 

“He’s a marshmallow!” Hiro exclaimed, making Tadashi laugh. 

 

“I think that answers your question,” Tadashi informed them. “How about we go get you some lunch?” Tadashi added, looking over at Hiro who nodded his head excitedly and asked,

 

“Can we have gummy bears?” Laughing Tadashi replied,

 

“How about we have some real food for lunch and maybe if your good we can get you some gummy bears. Deal?” Hiro nodded his head excitedly and agreed,

 

“Deal!” 

 

“Good, let’s go!” Tadashi declared, carrying Hiro out of the lab. Before the door swung shut Hiro waved and shouted,

 

“Bye Baymax!”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it!


End file.
